Talk:Cardfight!! Online/@comment-4784241-20160311132203
Interview regarding CFO: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PuuJL8-KkMY&feature=youtu.be For those too lazy to listen, some interesting information came out of it. Q: Will we still have to go to the inbox to retrieve Gold coins, etc.? A: No, we received a lot of complaints about that in the Beta and that part will be removed. Q: Will there be character sleeves? A: No, due to licensing issues, all sleeves will only be of units in the card game and not anime sleeves. Q: Will there be anything done to speed up the game? A: Yes, animation speeds will be increased, but players seemed satisfied with timer lengths so they will remain the same. Q: Brief estimate of when the game might come out? A: Late summer to early fall is our current estimate, due to the amount of overhauling we have to do. Q: Will there be a Spectator mode added later? A: This was heavily requested, however it is not our focus. We might look to add this at some point after the game's official release. Q: Will there be a Campaign mode? Is that what the Campaign tab is about? A: Not currently. Our focus is on PvP, though we might add AI later. The Campaign tab is more for special promotions that we'd be offering in the store. Q: How will older sets be implemented in the game? A: We'd be looking to implement these over time, however they will likely be released in special booster packs that will be unlike the real life TCG product packs. We are also looking at ways that players can obtain cards of the specific clans they are looking for easier. Q: Will CFO release new G-Boosters the moment they come out in the real TCG? A: Unfortunately there will be a bit of a delay before boosters featuring the latest cards are introduced into CFO, due to the amount of time it takes to program and test the cards. Q: Will players who participated in the first closed beta get into the 2nd? A: Yes, they will automatically be able to play in the 2nd Closed Beta. Q: Will crafting speeds be sped up? A: Yes, though we are still working on the methods of this. Q: Will friends be able to challenge each other more than 3 times a day in live? A: Yes. (Not sure how they plan on balancing that without the risks) Q: Will there be any tweaks to the Ranked System? How often will Ranked be reset? A: There might be some minor tweaks, but it'll be close to the same. We are currently looking to reset it every month, but we'll probably see how things go in the early parts and see from there. Q: Will players be able to reset their daily quest, if they get a quest to play a clan they don't have? A: Yes, we are currently looking at allowing players to reset their daily quest up to 3 times a day so they can try to get a quest they can accomplish. There might be more, but those were the ones I remembered off the top of my head.